Jay Gregory
Jackson "Jay" Gregory Child of Jupiter - Third Cohort (This Character Belongs to WoW) Basic= Personality Jackson can be quite stubborn. One of the defaults he inherited from his father, Jupiter. Egoistic, he usually wants his own way. He hardly finds any interest in others, unless it's for his own benefit. He doesn't have much faith in himself and, thinking he's already gone too deep in the wrong path, he never ceases to act like a piece of trash in general. WIP Camp Life Since Jay had gotten to camp, he didn't try to make any friends. He rejects any campers whom try to connect with him, getting a little too annoyed or simply bored. He's come off as an asshole towards others, an impression of which he wishes to hold. It toned down a bit when he had a stable girlfriend, but now that he's back to being single on harsh terms, his personality has reverted to the way it used to be, if not worse. WIP |-| History= History Jackson was born to a daughter of Venus, Layla Gregory, and to the king of the gods, Jupiter. As they met in New Rome, they instantly fell in love. Jackson's mother was more then happy to have her child. As she was in the legion, back in the days, paying for her son's childhood wasn't a problem. There weren't any monster attacks for the young Jackson, since he grew up in the safe borders of the city. When the time came, at the age of 17, the son of Jupiter went to the Wolf House, to train with Lupa. Three months later, he came back successfully to the borders, and was going to attend to camp. But as he started a new beginning, he had to let go of another, for, Jackson's mother had passed away. This heart-breaking event broke his heart, as much as it left it cold... After the tragic incident, he decided to take a break from New Rome, not for too long though. So he went to the beach near San Francisco, to grief over his loss. But as he approached the water, a huge wave hit him. It was caused by Neptune, as he didn't want any child of his brother wandering near his territory. As he was left un conscience on shore, covered in sand, a young demigod had been walking by. She was an old friend of Jackson's mother, and was very worried about his condition. So, she took him back to New Rome, and the hospital took care of him. After some nectar and ambrosia, Jackson was back to normal. He decided to finally head to Camp Jupiter, where he was claimed by his father. They gave him a sword, and he began his new life... |-| Physical Appearance= Looks Jackson has a well-built, athletic body of which he earned from training everyday. JJG.jpg JJG2.jpg JJG3.jpg |-| Powers= Powers In addition, he has a pair of twin daggers that he always keeps hidden on him just in case. |-| Relationships= Relationships Category:Plans Category:WIP's